


Slip of the Tongue

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Series: The Life and Woes of the Masked System [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masky Is An Alter, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Masky isn't jealous of his host, he swears it.





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> the usual rough-cut-ness  
> not the mh thing i meant to write and post but here we are  
> thanks for the read

It was the heat of the moment. It was stupid.

Moments before they had been running for their lives. Moments before It had almost gotten them.

He knew that's why his partner did it. So close to death (or worse) so many times made one crave contact. So close to It so many times made one crave proof of reality.

That was why he did it.

His mask had been knocked off in the drop away from whatever plane the Operator had taken them too. His partner was coughing, heaving as he tore his own mask and hood away. Masky crawled to him shakily across the concrete. Hoody looked up and Masky looked into the eyes of Brian Thomas for the first time in a very long time. They were full of so much fear and sadness Masky knew he could be the only one to see them. Tim wouldn't be able to handle it.

He shifted, reaching a hand out to pat Brian's back when suddenly the Hooded Man was on him. Masky panicked for a second until he realized Brian was kissing him. Masky had never kissed anyone--it was the sort of humany thing that someone who owned their life could--so he had no idea what to do. That didn't seem to phase Brian though. He kissed him sloppily and may have been crying as he kissed and nipped down Masky's jawline to his neck. Masky let out a sharp gasp as Brian's teeth sank into the flesh of his collar bone. He twisted his fingers tightly into the fabric of his hoodie and, despite his best efforts, a groan slipped quietly past his lips. Brian ran his tongue over the now sensitive spot. It was painful.

It felt good.

Masky arched his back as Brian began to his hips down, jeans acting as almost too thick a barrier between them. Masky's hands worked quickly to pull his stiff jacket off, though he grabbed Brian's wrists when the older man went to pull off his own hoodie. Brian smirked and dove back down, kissing him deeply and using his hands to push the flannel up and trace the jumping muscles of his stomach. Masky was impatient as he was in all things, undoing both their pants, pushing them aside just enough, only stopping when their hardening cocks passed against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear. Brian groaned into the kiss and ran his nails down Masky's sides.

It didn't take long for the two of them to be curled against each other, foreheads pressing together as Brian pumps his hand over both their dicks. Masky squirmed beneath him, letting out choked moans and running his hands through Brian's hair and over his back. Brian ruts against him, fucking his own hand, muttering cures and moaning.

"Fuck. Shit." He panted as his pace quickened clumsily, "C-close."

Masky nodded fervently in agreement.

"Say-say something. Say my name." A command.

"Bri-Brian..." the alter choked out.

"Fuck, Tim!" He shouted as his hips and hand stuttered, cum striping Masky's stomach. Masky tipped his head back in a voiceless cry as he came as well.

But the euphoria faded quickly for him. Brian slumped over, laying on his back next to him. Masky stared up at the ceiling of the abandoned building they didn't know they were in, wondering why tears burned at his eyes and nose so suddenly.

"We should go," Brian said after a long silence. He sat up though Masky didn't move. "I'll find something to clean yourself up with."

Masky heard him stand and shuffle about the old building but he still didn't move, to preoccupied with trying not to cry and trying to figure out why he wanted to. He had a reasonable guess by the time Brian returned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brian kneeled down, using a dirty rag to wipe gently as the mess he had made. "What's up?"

Masky sighed shakily through his nose.

"Talk to me. I know you can."

"I'm not Tim." Masky finally turned his head to meet Brian's eyes as a few tears forced their way out.

"I...I know," Brian looked down, frowning deeply, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...done any of this. I just saw y--his face and...I'm sorry."

Masky growled in frustration and sat up. That wasn't what he meant at all. He was only upset that Brian had called him Tim. That was it. He didn't care if that meant Brian wanted Tim and not him. He was just the protector, this life and this relationship belonged to Tim and it would be Tim's again once the Operator and it's Pawn were dealt with. He didn't care. He rubbed the tears away and pulled his shirt down.

"Don't call me Tim."

Brian looked startled.

"I-I won't."

Masky nodded and stood. He grabbed his jacket and mask and pulled them on. When he turned back around, Brian was still on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Masky shook his head. He didn't want Brian to be sorry. He wanted Brian to forget about it. Just like he wanted to forget about how he was feeling. He picked up Hoody's mask and offered it to him, holding his other hand out for the bottle of pills he knew were in his pocket. Tim needed the bottle at the least.

Brian swallowed hard and stood, taking the mask and pulling it over his head until all but his mouth was covered. He dug the emptier than it should have been bottle out of his jeans and held it out for Masky to take. Masky huffed and reached for it but Hoody pulled it away. Then there was a gentle scuff and pressure on the side of his mask-face. He turned and Hoody pulled away, a smile on his lips as he pressed the bottle into his hand.

"I'll treat you better next time."

Masky could only stare as his partner pulled his mask down and his hood up and left into the surrounding woods.


End file.
